Confessions of a PartVeela and Her Best Friend
by FrozenTeardrop
Summary: Victoire Weasley has studied at Hogwarts for six years. What happens when her family is forced to move to France and she has to study at posh Beauxbatons? With the help her best friend, the it-girl Verita Devereaux, can she handle the drama that ensues?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: In Which Victoire Gives an Insight**

My name is Victoire Marie Weasley. I am a witch, daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Yes, I am somehow related to the great Harry Potter, the Chosen One. I have long, straight silvery-blonde hair that comes to my waist, electric blue eyes and pale skin. I look exactly like my mother except for the light smattering of freckles on my nose and I stand at 5'5 with a soft barely noticeable figure. My sister is Dominique "Dom" Weasley. She got the fiery hair, dark eyes and the short stature, being only 5'1, of the Weasleys. Louis Weasley is my youngest sibling and only brother. He has the same silvery-blond hair and startling blue eyes I have and is an inch taller than I am.

I study, or should I say studied, at Hogwarts and was supposed to be entering my Seventh Year come this September. I am best friends with Teddy Lupin who I may or may not be madly in love with. He just graduated two years ago and is starting his auror training. I found out two years ago that he may in fact like me as more than a friend. He kissed me at his graduation, and we write to each other but he's been strangely distant these past few months. I truly wish that there's hope for us but he's said that he wasn't ready for a relationship. I told him I could wait.

That is until, my maternal grandmother requested, demanded is more like it, for us to stay with her in her time of "great need", I quote. She is sick but not terminally so, just an occasional colds and cough. I'd wager she's just feeling pretty lonely cooped up in that gigantic house of hers so she decides to play the trump card and make us all feel guilty since we left her all alone with Lacey, her house elf, after grandpa passed away.

So, I will be living in France. In France, for Godric's sake! They speak French there! I mean, we've lived there before but I was just a kid then. I'll be leaving all of my friends from Hogwarts and start at Beauxbatons for my last year. I cannot believe this is happening! I'm leaving all of my friends to go to some snooty, obnoxious school where they can't even pronounce their 'h's! Okay, that was uncalled for but seriously, I cannot get over it. Thank Merlin, Auntie Gabe is a teacher there. I think she teaches DADA or something. At least there's something to look forward to.

Another good that comes from this is that I'll be seeing my best friend back when I was seven, Verita Devereux. I met her at a muggle school I used to study in when we lived with my grandmother. We seldom corresponded when I started Hogwarts but I visited her once when I was in Second Year and I promised her if I would ever study at Beauxbatons, I'd tell her about it. I never thought it would actually happen! I sent her an owl just before summer started and she replied in a fortnight asking if she could stay over three weeks before term started to help me fit in so that's in two days. I honestly can't wait to see her!

Uh-oh. Dom and Lou are back, I hear them trudging around whining about how all of our stuff's gone. I hear them calling me. Damn.

"Well, we can stand here like French, Vicky, or we can leave!" I hear my dad call up to me. I sigh at his awful excuse for a pun and grab my bag. This is going to be one heck of a year.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yes, I know, pretty short. :)) I just started writing. Go easy on me? Feedback is much appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Ish**


	2. 1 In Which Acceptances Are Made

**L'application pour de Nouveaux Étudiants de Beauxbatons**

**(A**_**pplication for New Students of Beauxbatons**_**)**

To Applicants;

Please fill up the form and enclose a copy of your grades from the previous year and any other test scores such as O.W.L.s or B.A.T.s along with a handwritten recommendation letter from your previous headmaster or head educator. Please owl on or before the first of June. Expect a letter from us not later than the end of July.

Aim for the heavens!

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

* * *

* * *

**Formulaire de demande (**_**Application Form**_**)**

**Nom (**_**Name**_**):** Victoire Marie Weasley y Delacour

**Anniversaire (**_**Birthday**_**):** May 2

**Âge (**_**Age**_**):** 17

**Genre (**_**Gender**_**):** Female

**I. Maison (**_**Home**_**)**

**Père (**_**Father**_**):** William Arthur Weasley

**Éducation (**_**Education**_**):** Hogwarts

**Emploi (**_**Employment**_**):** Curse Breaker

**Mère (**_**Mother**_**):** Fleur Isabelle Weasley nee Delacour

**Éducation (**_**Education**_**):** Beauxbatons

**Emploi (**_**Employment**_**):** None

**Frères/Soeurs (**_**Sibling/s**_**):** Dominique Angeline Weasley . Louis Alaire Weasley

**Adresse (**_**Address**_**):** Le Château de Soleil, Cantal

**II. Éducation (**_**Education**_**)**

**École Passée (**_**Past School**_**):** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1st -6th year, Ravenclaw)

**Activités Parascolaires (**_**Extra Curricular Activities**_**):** Ravenclaw Prefect (5th and 6th year)

**Coulant dans Français? (**_**Fluent in French?):**_ ___Oui (Yes) ___Non (No) _/_Partiellement (Partly)

**Coulant dans Anglais? (**_**Fluent in English?**_**):** _/_Oui (Yes) ___Non (No) ___Partiellement (Partly)

**D'Autres Langues (**_**Other Languages**_**):** None

**III. Attributs Physiques (**_**Physical Attributes**_**)**

**Hauteur (**_**Height**_**):** 5'4''

**Poids (**_**Weight**_**):** 120 lbs.

**Nationalité/Ethnicity (**_**Nationality/Ethnicity**_**):** French-English

**Couleur de Cheveux (**_**Hair Colour**_**):** Platinum Blonde

**Couleur d'Oeil (**_**Eye Colour**_**):** Blue

* * *

* * *

**Formulaire de demande (**_**Application Form**_**)**

**Nom (**_**Name**_**):** Dominique Angeline Weasley y Delacour

**Anniversaire (**_**Birthday**_**):** February 13

**Âge (**_**Age**_**):** 16

**Genre (**_**Gender**_**):** Female

**I. Maison (**_**Home**_**)**

**Père (**_**Father**_**):** William Arthur Weasley

**Éducation (**_**Education**_**):** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Emploi (**_**Employment**_**):** Curse Breaker

**Mère (**_**Mother**_**):** Fleur Isabelle Weasley nee Delacour

**Éducation (**_**Education**_**):** Beauxbatons

**Emploi (**_**Employment**_**):** None

**Frères/Soeurs (**_**Sibling/s**_**):** Victoire Marie Weasley . Louis Alaire Weasley

**Adresse (**_**Address**_**):** Le Château de Soleil, Cantal

**II. Éducation (**_**Education**_**)**

**École Passée (**_**Past School**_**):** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1st -5th year, Hufflepuff)

**Activités Parascolaires (**_**Extra Curricular Activities**_**):** None

**Coulant dans Français? (**_**Fluent in French?):**_ _/_Oui (Yes) ___Non (No) ___Partiellement (Partly)

**Coulant dans Anglais? (**_**Fluent in English?**_**):** _/_Oui (Yes) ___Non (No) ___Partiellement (Partly)

**D'Autres Langues (**_**Other Languages**_**):** Spanish, Italian

**III. Attributs Physiques (**_**Physical Attributes**_**)**

**Hauteur (**_**Height**_**):** 5'2''

**Poids (**_**Weight**_**):** 110 lbs.

**Nationalité/Ethnicity (**_**Nationality/Ethnicity**_**):** French-English

**Couleur de Cheveux (**_**Hair Colour**_**):** Fiery Red

**Couleur d'Oeil (**_**Eye Colour**_**):** Brown

* * *

* * *

**Formulaire de demande (**_**Application Form**_**)**

**Nom (**_**Name**_**):** Louis Alaire Weasley y Delacour

**Anniversaire (**_**Birthday**_**):** January 1

**Âge (**_**Age**_**):** 15

**Genre (**_**Gender**_**):** Male

**I. Maison (**_**Home**_**)**

**Père (**_**Father**_**):** William Arthur Weasley

**Éducation (**_**Education**_**):** Hogwarts

**Emploi (**_**Employment**_**):** Curse Breaker

**Mère (**_**Mother**_**):** Fleur Isabelle Weasley nee Delacour

**Éducation (**_**Education**_**):** Beauxbatons

**Emploi (**_**Employment**_**):** None

**Frères/Soeurs (**_**Sibling/s**_**):** Victoire Marie Weasley . Dominique Angeline Weasley

**Adresse (**_**Address**_**):** Le Château de Soleil, Cantal

**II. Éducation (**_**Education**_**)**

**École Passée (**_**Past School**_**):** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1st - 4th year)

**Activités Parascolaires (**_**Extra Curricular Activities**_**):** Gryffindor Keeper (2nd - 4th year)

**Coulant dans Français? (**_**Fluent in French?):**_ ___Oui (Yes) ___Non (No) _/_Partiellement (Partly)

**Coulant dans Anglais? (**_**Fluent in English?**_**):** _/_Oui (Yes) ___Non (No) ___Partiellement (Partly)

**D'Autres Langues (**_**Other Languages**_**):** Italian

**III. Attributs Physiques (**_**Physical Attributes**_**)**

**Hauteur (**_**Height**_**):** 5'5''

**Poids (**_**Weight**_**):** 135 lbs.

**Nationalité/Ethnicity (**_**Nationality/Ethnicity**_**):** French-English

**Couleur de Cheveux (**_**Hair Colour**_**):** Golden Blonde

**Couleur d'Oeil (**_**Eye Colour**_**):** Blue

* * *

* * *

_**Du Bureau de Mademoiselle Illustre,**_

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

Good tidings! We have received Victoire Marie's, Dominique Angeline's and Louis Alaire's applications and are deeply honoured that you have chosen Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for your children. They have definitely met and exceeded our standards. We hope they can learn more about magic and further enrich their knowledge in all things while also making lifelong friends along the way. Enclosed are a pamphlets and maps of the school grounds for each of them. Their uniform and school supplies can be bought directly from the school, Mondays to Fridays at 9:00 AM until 3:00 PM. Your children have to appear in person in the above designated time before the start of term in order to discover which wing they shall reside in. Thank you for your cooperation. We await your arrival.

Aim for the heavens!

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

* * *

* * *

Dear Diary,

We received the letter today and I felt myself stare appreciatively at the thin crème coloured paper. Honestly, I was a bit scared we wouldn't get in, what with my cluelessness in French tongue and Louis's not too stellar grades but I guess seeing Mum's name on the application form helped a lot. Haha.

I don't know what to make out of them yet. They're certainly courteous, not to mention the brochures showed a magnificent castle, much larger than Hogwarts and a lot more modern. The classes look fun, they don't have Muggle prejudice there unlike at Hogwarts, I think, since some of the electives are kind of like the ones you watch in those high school movies Dom loves. I seriously hope they don't make us wear those awful powder blue suit uniforms they used to make Mum wear. She looked like a nun in those days! Long sleeves and below-the-knee skirts in a monotone colour. At the very least I hope it's two-tone now.

I'm bored, Mum's out with Auntie Gabe, Dad's at Gramma Molly's, Dom's upstairs reading and I think Louis is at the pool. What? I haven't told you about Grandmere Apolline's châteaux? Oh, let's rewind then.

When, we arrived, the first thing I noticed was that the ornate marble fireplace was large and fairly clean. I stepped out of the fireplace and began to take everything in, the marble floor, the large open windows which bathed the room in sunlight, the pale walls and the centuries old furniture (though still in pristine condition). On the walls were beautiful paintings that looked familiar somewhat. Chandelier tinkled as a breeze blew in. The room was beautifully spacious but not empty.

I walked towards the windows and gasped. The view was inexorably spectacular! Lush green hills and mountains coupled with the cloudless bright blue sky and topped off with a herd of sheep grazing in the distance made it truly the most beautiful painting in the room, except this was real. I couldn't take my eyes off the wondrous sight not even when I heard loud cracks which meant Dom and Lou had probably arrived. I turned around and called them over. Dom came closer first and I watch her absorb the scene, her mouth slightly ajar. Lou came warily as he put down the heavy knapsack slung around his broad shoulders. His expression never changed, he had never wanted to leave Britain, but the sparkle in his eye gave him away. I knew he was amazed by everything on the inside.

A tall woman came bustling into the room heading straight for Dom. She hugged my little sister with so much force I'd think she knocked the wind out of the small girl. She turned to me next and I prepared my body for a bone-crackling hug. She did not disappoint and I could feel my eyes bug out. She smelled like violets, I briefly recall thinking. She turned to Lou and kissed both his cheeks, leaving red stains on either side of his face. I giggled to myself. Lou glared at me but I watched him greet Grandmere graciously and thanked her for letting us reside in her humble abode. I swear, that was what he said! She pinched Lou's cheek lovingly and called him the 'cutest little boy she's ever seen'. That was just too much for Dom and me, we cracked up immediately but Grandmere simply ignored us.

Two loud cracks resonated and I saw Mum and Dad step out of the fireplace and dust off their clothes. "Maman!" cried Mum, "I've missed you so." She hugged Grandmere and they started conversing in rapid French; I don't even think Dom could understand. Dad, looking thoughtful, levitated all our luggage, they'd been flooed in too, and sent them upstairs. They finally remembered the rest of us and Grandmere ushered us into the kitchen where I saw a healthy-looking house elf in a maid's attire.

"Chacun c'est le Poivre," indicating the now blushing elf.

"Madame, vous ne deviez pas présenter le Poivre," the small elf whispered in a tiny voice.

"Ne soyez pas bêtes, chers. Évidemment, je fais," she replied. To Mum and Dad, "Come, I'll give you a tour. Let's leave ze children to be acquianted."

"Un plaisir, Poivre. Savez-vous l'anglais ?" Dom asked courteously.

"Yes, Mademoiselle. Poivre did not realize he was being rude. Ze mademoiselle and monsieur cannot speak Francois?" the elf asked indicating Louis and me.

"We can, though not very well. We prefer English," Louis replied haughtily. He was obviously annoyed Poivre did not think us to be capable, "Why is it so hot here anyway?" He was right, I was sweating bullets and Dom had already started fanning herself.

"We are near ze volcano, monsieur. Would you like to take a dip at ze pool to cool off?" Poivre replied graciously. I glanced at Lou whose eyes had widened at the mention of a pool. Lou had been a champion swimmer back at Hogwarts. He was the only one who'd swam the Black Lake and back without the use of magic.

"Show me where it is?" Louis asked.

"Certainly, you follow Poivre?" he said to Louis. My brother simply nodded and followed the elf outside, leaving Dom and me on our own. We walked around the whole house and familiarized ourselves with the rooms. All of which seemed to have their own colour motif and theme. One was filled with beautiful paintings and another had an old movie player, a large screen and soft plush chairs like the ones in movie theatres. The walls held black and white photographs of movie stars like Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn and Julie Andrews, all of which were signed and addressed to Apolline Delacour. We reach a room labelled 'Dominique'. It was a large spacious room. Inside was a simple wooden bed, three large bookcases filled with books, a walk-in closet and a little bathroom with a shower and bathtub. I glanced at Dom. She was still transfixed by the amount of books.

"I'll leave you to it, then, Dom," I told her. I don't really think she heard me since she walked towards the closest bookcase and lovingly ran her hand over the books. Sometimes, Dom was just weird.

I walked towards the hallway and saw another room. This one was labelled with my name. I entered the room cautiously, a bit scared it might be pink and lacy like one of the rooms we passed through. I was surprised then to see a beautiful room, not as big as Dom's but still a bit large for my taste. The walls were all different colours, the first was a vibrant violet, then a cherry red, a bright yellow and shocking blue followed respectively. The ceiling was covered with a large flat mirror and the floor looked as if you were looking down at the ocean, complete with schools of fishes and groups of corals. From my vantage point I could see a school of barracuda, a couple of clownfish and an angelfish or two.

I sighed contently and lay down on the bed. I fell asleep in a couple of minutes, most likely from the sheer excitement of the days to come coupled with that in a week's time, Verita would arrive.

Going back to the present, I'm expecting Ver anytime now. In fact, I wonder what's taking her so long. Maybe she can't find 'The Sunflower Castle' in the heavy storm outside? Visibility is zero, I can't see a thing. Oh, wait, there she is! I think I've written enough, I better go open the door.


End file.
